Send the Pain Away
by Athenae
Summary: Aino Minako, Hino Rei and Mizuno Ami are the most wanted females on Earth. Not only because of their extroadinary beauty, but because of the million dollar bounty on their heads! Three men decide to take a run for their money. AU & taken over by Transcend
1. Blood Red Bet

Aino Minako, Hino Rei and Mizuno Ami are the most wanted females on Earth. Not only because of their extroadinary beauty, but because of the million dollar bounty on their heads! Three men decide to take a run for their money.  


  


  


**_Send the Pain Away_** athenae.  
  
**e-mail:** bellathenae@yahoo.com  


  


  
_Just a little author's note before the real reading. I know most of you don't read this, but please do. This story is rated R for a reason. Sex, Drugs, Violance, Suggestive Dialogue...all that. I advice is that if you are **under** the age of 13, do not read this fic at all. If you are **over** the age of 13, try your luck. If a chapter contains sex I will notify you, since all the rest (ex: drugs, violance, profanity) you see on TV everyday. **Voting on couples is optional.** And I will post the results in every chapter. Please notice the following characters will be the only charactes from the series "Sailor Moon" and "Gundam Wing" present in this fic are: **Aino Minako, Heero Yuy, Hino Rei, Quatre Rebarba Winner, Mizukino Ami, Duo Maxwell...** So please keep that in mind when you are voting for couples! Any japanese I might add in this fic *will* be translated if it is not commonly used in fics (such as ne, nani, arigatou, konnichiwa...and suffixes). NOW, on with the story!!   
_ **ALL STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY.**  
  
  


  
**( c h a p t e r I : Blood Red Bet )**  
  
The blonde looked down at her almost empty drink, sipping up the rest of it quickly after feeling the soft bubbles tickle her nose.

"Another one, please," she asked, setting the glass down hard on the table. A few lazy men drifted their gaze over at her before continuing to their games.

"Yes ma'am," the blonde waiter answered, picking up her glass and filling it with her favorite drink yet again.

"Thank you, kind sir," she smiled beautifully, showing her white teeth, her blue eyes sparkling in remense. She picked the drink up and guzzled more down.

The blonde boy nodded to her, smiling back kindly. "No need to thank me."

"Ah, but I do!" she answered back. Her eyes sparkled again, not that sparkle that remained after you smiled or laughed, but an all-knowing sparkle.

At that another man around the blonde's age sat down next to her, ordering his own drink after flipping his long brunette braid from his shoulder. Her looked over at her, almost doing a double take.

"Now, what is such a beautiful lady doing...sitting there alone like that?" he asked, taking her hand and kissing it gently.

"I'm not alone!" she smiled back. "My friends are off at the tables, probably playing poker. I was about to try my hand at Black Jack..."

The man smiled and introduced himself. "My name is Duo Maxwell...and your name must be Aphrodite!"

She laughed, smiling brilliantly. "Aino Minako."

"The pleasure is mine..." he smiled, taking her hand and kissing it yet again.

She laughed again, throwing her head back in delight. "Yes it is, isn't it! Would you like to join me, Mr. Maxwell?"

"Please, please! Call me Duo!" he insisted. "And I would be delighted!"

The blonde woman smiled, looking over at the waiter for a second before letting Duo help her from her seat.

"Thank you for the drink..Mr..?" she asked, setting her drink down, paying for the drinks in cash.

"Winner...Quatre Rebarba Winner," the boy smiled, taking her money and her glass.

"It was nice meeting you Mr. Winner, and I hope I get a chance to see you again. I have a funny feeling we might just bump into each other again...sometime soon."

With that she led Duo away from the bar and to the nearest table for Black Jack.

Quatre shook his head, hoping his shift would be over sooner. He had about an hour more to go before he was freed from his burden.

"Just one more hour.." he told himself silently.

"Would you like to make a bet, Lady Minako?" Duo asked, not looking at his cards.

"Depends on the bet," she answered back stiffly.

He grinned, fighting his urges to do more than just grin. "You treat me to a night on the town if I win, and if you win I treat you to a night on the town."

She smirked. "What gave you the idea I wanted to spend a night on the town with you in the first place?"

The dealer stared at the two, waiting for them to pick up their cards or at least say '21' or give the signal for another card.

"Ah, com'on!" Duo pleaded, give her his 'puppy-dog' look.

"No, I'd rather not," Minako said back. "I'm leaving tomorrow for Tokyo."

"Then let me make your last night enjoyable!" he argued.

Minako narrowed her eyes, hearing the slip. _My last night, eh? We'll see.._ she thought to herself, smiling.

"Alright, fine! You win!" Minako said, huffing. She knew she could play the game, and she was going to.

Duo smiled triumphantly, glancing at the dealer. "Alright then, Minako, on with the show..."

Minako picked up her cards, her stone face taking control again, letting herself relax a bit. _Five and seven is twelve._ Minako scrached the table with her card lightly, signalling for another card. _A nine...and that one was on purpose._ She put her cards back on the table.

The dealer flipped over both Duo and Minako's cards and his own. All three were added up to 21.

"Again," Minako smiled. She looked up at the dealer, challenging him too, silently. She knew he had given her that nine on purpose. Either he was showing her pity if she lost to Duo, or he was showing her pity because she was woman. A supposedly weak and vunerable woman...

She narrowed her eyes as he placed the cards on the table again, going clockwise, starting with himself and ending with Minako.

She didn't look down at her cards, but into the dealer's Prussian eyes. "Hit me."

Duo looked over at her as another card was placed down. He wondered if she was trying to lose.

"Hit me," she said again, her voice no more or less demanding than before.

The dealer again placed a card into her pile. She waited, knowing he understood her message. Duo scratched the table and the dealer sent him another card.

The dealer again turned over the cards, all were 21 again.

The ragged dark brown haired dealer said nothing, dealt again, and waited. He could do nothing more.

"Las Vegas is a wonderful town," Minako started. "It's a shame I wasted it."

"Wasted it?" Duo asked, eyebrow raised. "Aw, com'on. You're with me, it can't be wasted!"

She laughed. "That is not what I meant, Duo!"

"Then what did you waste it on?" Duo inquired. "Off stealing money?"

Minako laughed. "No, not me. My parents funeral. What a bore."

"I'm..sorry," Duo said slowly.

"Don't be. My parents deserved to die," she said coldly. "Hit me."

The dealer threw her a card, still not saying a word.

"..Why do you say that?" Duo asked.

"Persistant, aren't you?" she snorted.

Duo smiled. "Of course. I like to know as much as I can about a beautiful lady, like yourself."

"HA!" Minako started. "Hit me, please!"

"Are you sure?" the dealer asked, his voice low and unchanging.

Minako looked up at him, smiling. "Very sure."

He threw another card at her.

"I don't think you know your cards as well as you should," Minako winked.

The dealer once again turned over the cards. All were 21, except for his. His eyes narrowed.

"Good game," he said simply, handing over a few coins.

"You, too," she grinned. "Again."

The dealer once again dealt the cards.

"Stay," Minako said instantly.

The dealer nodded, looking to Duo.

"I'll stay, too," Duo said cautiously. He didn't know what he had, that was a first.

"Mina-chan! How you doing?" a raven haired woman sat down in the open stool next to Minako.

Minako grinned. "You'll see in a second."

Minako's companion rolled her eyes. "Always the one to toy with others, aren't you, Minako?"

Minako nodded, looking back at the dealer.

He turned over the cards, revealing a sum of 21 for Minako's, a 20 for his own and a low 13 for Duo.

"I should have hit..." Duo mumbled.

"Yes you should have," Minako grinned, receiving more chips from the dealer.

Duo looked over at Minako's friend.

"Amazing, I've never met such amazing woman at a casino before," Duo stated. "I didn't catch your name..."

"That's Hino Rei," Minako said for her friend.

Rei glared at Minako. "Com'on, Minako. Ami wants us to meet with her before we head back to the hotel."

"Eh, I can't," Minako shrugged.

"You can't?" Rei said furriously.

"Duo and I made a bet, you see," Minako said nervously. "And..well..he owes me a night on the city so..."

"You mean a night on the town?" another woman inquired.

"Yeah yeah..that's what I said!" Minako smiled.

"Alright Minako, but don't expect us to do your packing for you," Rei said sternly.

Minako turned to Duo. She smiled as she followed his gaze to the blue haired beauty.

"On second thought..." Minako said. "Why don't we all go?"

Duo looked up at Minako. "Do I have to pay?"

"You lost by what...8? I'm only bringing two others. And if you can't pay I'm sure they will be able to pay for themselves."

Duo snorted. "There goes all my money..." he grumped. "But what the hay, sure, why not?"

Rei looked astonished. "I have some major packing to do, I can't!"

"You are going unless you want to do _all_ of the packing," Minako whispered to her.

Rei growled. "Okay fine, whatever."

"Ami..." Minako looked over to her petit friend, pleading.

Ami smiled. "I'd love to go!"

Minako grinned looking over at Duo who gave her a silent 'thank you'.

"You wouldn't mind if I brought a few friends along, would ya?" Duo asked.

"As long as they pay for themselves, it's fine with us!" Minako smiled.

"Great. Why don't I pick you three up at about 11?" he asked.

"Sure, we are staying at the hotel across the way," Minako smiled. "We'll be waiting in the lobby. See you then!"

"Yeah...see you then," Duo smiled.

He watched the three amazing women walk out of the casino, then turned to the dealer.

"No," he said simply as the blonde waiter came and sat down.

"Heero..." Duo begged. "You have to. They are leaving in the morning. This is our last chance, either come or miss out."

The dealer, Heero said nothing still.

"Where are you going?" Quatre, the waiter asked.

"A night on the town, Q-man. Doesn't it sound lovely?" Duo asked, painting the picture for Quatre.

"Well, yeah. That sounds great..but..what's the catch?" Quatre asked.

"Aino Minako, Hino Rei and Mizuno Ami."

"Fine," Heero said simply. 

Quatre thought for a moment. "My shift ends in fifteen minutes. When do we pick them up?"

"Eleven, across the street in the lobby," Duo answered.

Quatre sighed and nodded.

"Great. We can have a fun time before we get our jobs done. Sounds fun to me," Duo smiled mischeivously.

"As long as we get paid," Heero grunted, dealing the cards to the new players.

Duo grinned. Heero wanted more than to just get paid.

  


  


  


_Okay, please do not forget to vote. The poll will be at the top of each chapter (except for this one). I will count every vote, one vote per chapter._  
  
**Minako/Heero:** -- **Rei/Heero:** -- **Ami/Heero:** --  
**Minako/Quatre:** -- **Rei/Quatre:** -- **Ami/Quatre:** --  
**Minako/Duo:** -- **Rei/Duo:** -- **Ami/Duo:** --  


  
_Thank you for reading, PLEASE REVIEW. Good reviews, bad reviews, flames, whatever. I can handle it. Though, if you flame I might not continue, so what out. Or, I might flame back. You never know with me. Thank you **transcendent**!_


	2. Burning Horizon pt 1

Aino Minako, Hino Rei and Mizuno Ami are the most wanted females on Earth. Not only because of their extroadinary beauty, but because of the million dollar bounty on their heads! Three men decide to take a run for their money.  


  


  


**_Send the Pain Away_** athenae.  
  
**e-mail:** bellathenae@yahoo.com  


  


  
_**This chapter includes:** Suggestive Dialogue.  
_

  


  


**ALL STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY.**  
  
  


  
**( c h a p t e r II : Burning Horizon [PT. 1] )**  
  
Quatre ran a hand threw his hair, he was alittle nervous. He remembered Minako, she was beautiful. And if she was beautiful, her friends woudln't be hideous. Beautiful women made him have butterflies. He could never talk around them. He could only maybe say 'hi', but not without a blush rising to his cheeks. But that was it, after that it was all stutters and more blushing, and maybe the worst, fidgeting.

Duo looked over at him calmly. Duo was a ladies man, although his charms didn't quiet work with Minako. Quatre knew that much. Duo wasn't playing the game this time, it was Minako who was playing the game. That made him more nervous! What if he did something tonight that he would later regret?

"Stop worrying, Q-man!" Duo said, laughing and patting his back a little.

"I..I can't s-stop.." Quatre stuttered. Even at the thought of beautiful women he was a reck. How was he going to pull tonight?

"They're just girls, Q-man! Like your sisters, but a lot finer," Duo licked his lips and smiled.

"Hey!" Quatre retorted.

"You should be good around women, Q-man. You have so many sisters and all," Duo grumbled. "Just think of these girls as your sisters!"

"As...my sisters?" Quatre questioned, just to make sure he heard Duo correctly.

Duo nodded his response. "Just like your sisters, bud! I know you can do it!"

"I..I can try..." Quatre shrugged.

Quatre sighed and looked over at Heero. Tonight would definitly be a long night, unless these three women would provide more than just company.

"Duo!" a voice rang out. The beautiful blonde smiled and waved at Duo and his friends. 

Duo said nothing in response, he only smiled, a little dazed. Minako was wearing beautiful pale orange velvetine dress that hung almost down to her knees. The dress was tight around the waist. A band of light pale orange nearly see-through material stretch around her uppermost torso. In the middle is where the V neck of her dress ended. Her straps were tiny black beads woven in rows of two, as was the middle of the belt-like material that went around her upper torso. 

Quatre almost gazed at Minako longingly, taking in her long blonde hair, curled at the end in ringlets, to her amazing blue eyes, to her delicately feet strapped into orange stilettos.

Quatre stop staring, looking at Duo who was still staring impolitely. He took a glimpse at Heero, who amazingly was also looking at Minako.

"I want you to meet my friends. Well, Duo, you've met both Ami and Rei, but Quatre hasn't," Minako's voice almost sang.

Quatre smiled. "Hey Minako."

"Good evening, Quatre!" Minako greeted back, smiling deviously.

Minako pointed to the raven-haired girl to her left, Hino Rei. Her long hair flowed gracefully down to her waist, and was wavy. She wore a black strapless, tight dress that stopped short of her knees and showed ample cleavledge. A single black neckless was hung around her neck. Her skin was pale and beautiful, and her legs were long and toned with muscles, as were her beautiful exposed arms. Her eyes, a voilet color, danced like fire in the lights.

"Hello Rei," Quatre said, almost croking, but managing to get her name out. She was beautiful, equally as beautiful as Minako. Her personality, though, was more fiery and more mature than Minako's was. 

Rei only nodded her head.

"Rei, that's Quatre. He was bartending, and doing a great job, too," Minako added shamelessly.

Minako moved on to her friend on the right. Her short blue hair and deep crystal blue intriged Quatre.

"This is Ami," Minako said, smiling more.

Ami wore a beautiful black dress. The patterns on the dress were floral and reminded him a lot of kimono designs with yellow, purple, green, and blue. Her dress hung in a low V neck, a hem with the same designs but in red, accentuating her cleavledge. The dress was tight around her slim waist and hung closely to her trim figure and toned legs. The bottom, like Rei and Minako's dresses, stopped just short of her knees. The sleeves of her dress went about to her elbows, then flared out in lace to her waist . A gold neckless hung around her neck.

Again, Duo was in awe. These three women were equally beautiful, but in different ways. Minako was happy, always smiling and brilliant. She radiated happiness and love, she shined. Rei was fiery and hot tempered, leaving much to the imagination. She was mysterious, and all-knowing. Ami was different. She was calm, and well-kept together. She was silent, and she was amazing. Her mind was marvelous, anyone could tell she was more than a mere genius.

"Where have you three been my whole life..." Duo whispered quietly.

"Tokyo!" Minako answered, smiling, her odd humor again shining. "Anyways, who are you're friends, dear Duo?"

"You already know Quatre," Duo said pointing to the shy blonde. "He's shy, and very rich. He's smart, too."

Quatre felt a blush rising on his cheeks and he grimaced at himself.

"That's Heero. He's more the strong, silent types...you know," Duo smiled playfully. "He can answer almost any question with one word."

"Hn," Heero retorted silently.

"Now, ladies!" Duo said, putting his arms out. "Shall we continue on our ways?"

"Ah, fuck!" Minako cursed. "I forgot something on my bed. You guys can head off! I'll catch up!"

"Hn," Heero said, a look of annoyance on his face.

"Alright," Duo said, waving her off as Ami and Rei took his open arms.

"Here, why don't I wait for her?" Quatre asked quietly.

"No, it's okay, enjoy yourself," Heero said calmly, remaining sitting in the comfortable leather chairs in the lounge of the hotel.

Quatre looked almost taken aback. "Are you sure, Heero?"

"Go."

"Alright..." Quatre said. Quatre almost smiled his thanks, but quickly left instead as Rei nearly pushed him out the door.

  


  
  


"What'd Minako forget?" Duo asked, arm in arm with Ami.

"I don't know, probably her make-up. That girl ALWAYS forgets something!" Rei said grumpily, walking next to Quatre.

Ami giggled, remembering earlier this week. "Didn't Minako forget half of she was supposed to pack?"

"YES!" Rei sneered. "She ended up buying shampoo, conditioner, a brush, toothpaste, a toothbrush, CDs and a CD player, as well as a radio and an alarm clock. She bought a couple books too, the reason why is beyond comprehension!"

Duo, Quatre and Ami laughed.

"Oh, Rei, you're so mean to her. It's not like she tries to forget..." Ami smiled.

"She didn't bring any clothes so she forced herself to go shopping. Now, I think she did THAT one on purpose," Rei retorted, smirking.

Ami giggled again. "Yes, well, you know Minako. She had five bags without any clothes, so she just decided to not back any. She has the money."

"Yeah, since her parents are dead and all..." Rei inclinded.

"I feel sorry for her..." Quatre interjected. "I mean...her parents did die and all..."

"No, don't feel sorry for her. She's was so damn glad they died. They were hording all of her money. She used to be this actress in England, she was Sailor V. All the money she earned from Sailor V, her parents embezzled," Rei explained. "They wouldn't give Minako anything. Plus, her step-mother beat her half-to-death once. That's when she moved in with me."

Quatre and Duo looked at her in awe.

"Rei..." Ami said, a little shyly.

"Oops!" Rei smiled almost dissmissivly. "I wasn't supposed to tell anyone that...but I think I can trust you two!"

Duo smiled. "The secret is safe with us, right Q-man?"

Quatre nodded and smiled. "I guess if I was in her shoes, I'd be happy to..."

"Well, she's getting all of her parent's money...which is her money," Ami smiled. "Everything is going really good for her right now. I'm very happy for her."

Duo looked at Ami questioningly.

"Oh! You don't know, do you?" Ami said, surprised.

"No...we don't," Duo said.

"Her boyfriend for a long time just proposed to her," Rei explained. "Plus, since she got some money from a lawsuit against her parents, she hired an agent and she's beginning to model and act again."

"Wow, she's going to be busy, huh?" Duo asked.

"Yeah...I never thought of that," Rei sighed.

"She'll still have time for you two, I'm sure," Quatre smiled kindly.

  


  
  


Minako rushed out of the elevator, purse in hand. "Oh! You waited for me?"

"Hn," Heero replied.

Minako smiled. "I never caught your name..."

"It wasn't given," Heero responded, standing up.

Minako's smile almost vanished. "Alright then."

Minako continued walking, walking past him and towards the door. She stopped at the doors and turned around, her face completely serious. "Are you coming?"

"Hn....." 

Heero made his way towards the door, following Minako's lead.

"Do you know where they left to?" she asked, standing under cover as it poured.

"No," Heero said back.

"Fuck..." Minako cursed. "Now I'm not going to have ANY fun at all."

Heero turned away from her, trying to forget what she said.

"I think they went that way," Heero pointed to the limo that had started moving.

"Well, I guess we're going to either have to wait for them, call for another limo, although we don't know where to go...or just stay here," Minako mouthed the options.

She folded her arms, waiting for him to make the decision.

Heero said nothing, watching the limo speed off into the traffic.

"Alright, Mr," Minako nearly yelled at him. Heero turned his head to glare at her. "I had a bet, and I won, damnit. I even beat you. So I deserve a nice night out. I know you don't want to be stuck with me, the ditzy blonde but I don't give a fuck, alright!"

Heero continued staring.

"So either you go back to wherever you're from and I can go back to the hotel and have more fun than I'd ever have with a dumbass like you. OR, you can treat me to dinner and you can find out what it means to have fun for once!" she took a breath. "Either way is fine with me. If you can say at least three words to answer my fucking question, then do so now before I go."

Heero continued to stare at her. He sighed and started walking towards the closest diner.

Her eyes narrowed as she waited for a response, even if she knew what decision he had made, she wanted to hear those three words.

"Dinner," he responded, turning around and wating for her this time. Then he added, "Heero......Yuy."

She frowned, walking beside him. "It's nice to meet you, Heero Yuy..."

"Likewise...Aino Minako." 

  


  


  


_**I want to let you all know that the poll will end around the 5th chapter? Maybe the 6th? Even if the poll ends and the couples that you want don't win, are you guys still going to read? Because if you're not going to read it anymore just because your favorite couple wins I'm going to be really pissed ;___; Okay, so here are the results!**_  
  
**Minako/Heero:** 24 **Rei/Heero:** 16 **Ami/Heero:** 8  
**Minako/Quatre:** 12 **Rei/Quatre:** 12 **Ami/Quatre:** 19  
**Minako/Duo:** 12 **Rei/Duo:** 11 **Ami/Duo:** 16  


  


_ I would have thanked every one of you personally, but I got WAY to many reviews to even imagine thanking each of you individually, so I'm thanking all of you at once! THANK YOU!!  
__Thank you for reading, PLEASE REVIEW. Good reviews, bad reviews, flames, whatever. I can handle it. Thank you **transcendent** for editing and counting the poll for me!_


End file.
